Mask of Death
by Aka Kaths
Summary: Es gibt zahlreiche Geschichten von dem, der die Maske trägt; vom dem, der unschuldige Jungfrauen tötet und ihr Blut trinkt; vom dem, der gefürchteter ist, als der Tod selbst. Er ist ein Dämon in finstrer Nacht und sein Gesicht ist die Maske des Todes – th
1. Opfer

**Kapitel 1 - Opfer**

Unruhig warf sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Der Mond schien kalt und stumm in das Zimmer und legte ein silbernes Tuch auf das Mädchen. Ein Schatten huschte am Fenster vorüber. Die Nacht war kalt und einsam. In der Ferne schrie eine Katze. Knarrend öffnete sich ein Fenster. Vorhänge raschelten im kühlen Wind. Eine behandschuhte Hand strich über die zarte Haut des Mädchens – lange, dünne Finger.

„Du wirst nichts spüren", hauchte eine leise, angenehme Stimme. „Es wird nur ein leiser Seufzer sein und dann bist du an einem besseren Ort. Glaube mir."

Eine kalte Klinge blitzte und sirrte durch die Luft. Ein letzter Atemzug des Mädchens und das einzige Geräusch, das nun zu hören war, war das leise Rascheln der Vorhänge im kalten Nachtwind.

„Nun wird dein Leben schöner sein."

* * *

Schweigend trugen die Sanitäter den leblosen Körper Inos aus dem Zimmer. Frau Yamanaka stand schluchzend im Flur. Gegen zehn wollte sie Ino wecken, da sie sich wunderte, dass ihre Tochter an diesem Tag so ungewöhnlich lang schlief. Doch es war bereits zu spät gewesen. Ino lag reglos in ihrem Bett mit einem Schnitt durch ihre Kehle. Das Kissen war dunkelrot von ihrem Blut.

„Warum? Warum ausgerechnet meine Tochter?! Warum musste es ausgerechnet meine Tochter sein?!" Frau Yamanaka schluchzte hemmungslos in die Weste ihres Mannes. „Warum?!"

„Er ist also wieder zurück", murmelte Tsunade geistesabwesend.

„Von wem sprichst du?", fragte Shizune und wischte sich die Hände ab. Sie hatte Inos sterbliche Überreste als erste untersucht.

„Dafür bist du noch etwas zu jung. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich gerade so mit dem Leben davon gekommen bin", erwiderte die Hokage.

„Würdest du etwas genauer werden?"

„Hast du schon einmal von der Mask of Death gehört?"

„Mask of Death? Was soll das sein?", wollte Shizune wissen.

„Diese Sache ist schon fast zur Legende geworden. Die Sage der Mask of Death", begann Tsunade. „Keiner hat den Mörder bis jetzt gesehen. Daher wird er auch Mask of Death genannt. Sein Gesicht ist unbekannt. Eine undurchsichtige Maske, die den Tod bringt. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelt, obwohl man das nicht hundertprozentig nachweisen kann. Die Ermittler sind nur zu diesem Schluss gekommen, weil er immer nur Frauen tötete. Jungfrauen wohl bemerkt."

„Wie lange liegt der letzte Mord von diesem so genannten Mask of Death zurück?", fragte Shizune.

„Fünfunddreißig Jahre – und kein Tag weniger", antwortete Tsunade kalt. Shizune schluckte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es er wieder ist?" Jiraiya tauchte hinter Tsunade auf. Die Hokage nickte schweigend.

„Es passt alles perfekt ins Bild", meinte Tsunade. „Der genaue Schnitt durch die Kehle, das Fenster … Frau Yamanaka hatte uns gesagt, dass Ino nie mit geöffneten Fenster schlief und dieses stand sperrrangelweit auf. Außerdem lag eine Rose auf ihrem Brustkorb und sie hatte einen Knutschfleck am Hals."

„Er küsst seine Opfer?", fragte Shizune und klang dabei etwas angewidert.

„Das ist sozusagen der Todeskuss", antwortete Jiraiya. „Und diesen Kuss haben schon einige junge, hübsche Mädchen bekommen. Es ist wirklich traurig."

„Du findest das auch nur traurig, weil es nun wieder ein Mädchen weniger gibt, dem du nachstellen kannst", keifte Tsunade.

„Das du das gleich auf mein Hobby zurückführen musst!", beschwerte sich der Eremit.

„Wir sollten ernsthaft bleiben", warf Shizune scharf ein.

„Schon gut", beschwichtigte Jiraiya.

„Ernsthaft bleiben … hast du einen Anhaltspunkt? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir vorgehen sollen?", erwiderte Tsunade bissig.

„Ich versuche mir nur Gedanken über diesem Fall zu machen!"

„Das wird die nur den Kopf kosten! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Frauen wegen der Todesmaske gestorben sind! Lass die Finger von dieser Angelegenheit, es wird dich nur wahnsinnig machen!"

„Diesem Menschen muss das Handwerk gelegt werden", beharrte Shizune. „Wir müssen ihn dingfest machen und so alle anderen Frauen schützen. Irgendwann wird er einen Fehler machen und spätestens dann, werden wir ihn festnehmen!"

„Du willst es also versuchen", lenkte die Hokage ein. „Nun gut, stell dir ein Team zusammen. Meinen Segen hast du."


	2. Die Ermittler

**Die Ermittler**

Tsunade stellte im Verlauf des Vormittags Shizune eine Etage für fünf Büroabschnitte zur Verfügung. Shizune hatte schon ungefähre Vorstellungen, welche Shinobi sie in ihrem Team haben wollte und streunte nun durch Konoha. Zuerst einmal bahnte sie sich den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo sich auch das Archiv befand. Dort hoffte sie auf Hagane Kotetsu und Kamizuki Izumo zu treffen und einige Aufzeichnungen zu dem Fall vor fünfunddreißig Jahren zu finden. Zudem wollte sie die beiden im Team haben, da sie in Sachen Informationsbeschaffung schon fast unschlagbar waren.

Als Shizune in den kühlen Bau trat, schwankte Izumo gerade mit einem gewaltig hohen Stapel Papiere in einen der schmalen Gänge zwischen den Regalen.

„Hallo Izumo!" Shizune trat neben den jungen Mann und brachte ihr Anliegen vor: „Du hast sicher schon von dem Mord an Yamanaka Ino gehört."

„Mmh", machte Izumo nur und wankte nach rechts.

„Ich habe mich entschlossen in diesem Fall zu ermitteln und suche noch Helfer und dachte dabei an dich und Kotetsu."

„Aha", sagte Izumo und bog noch einmal rechts ab.

„Izumo, PASS AUF!", schrie Kotetsu hinter Izumos Stapel, doch es war schon zu spät. In einer weißen Wolke stoben die Dokumente in die Luft und flatterten langsam auf den Holzboden.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid", sagte Shizune schnell, weil sich irgendwie schuldig an diesem Malheur fühlte und begann die Zettel aufzusammeln.

„Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du nicht ein Meter hohe Stapel durch die Bibliothek schleppen sollst!", tadelte Kotetsu seinen Kollegen und packte die letzten zwanzig Zentimeter eines vollständigen Meters auf den Stapel in Izumos Armen.

„Ja, ja, ich merk's mir fürs nächste Mal", grummelte Izumo und schob sich an Shizune vorbei. „Solange ich die Papiere wegräume, kannst du dich schnell mit Shizune kurzschließen." Über Kotetsus Gesicht huschte ein amüsiertes Lächeln, doch einen Augenblick später wandte er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck Shizune zu. „Wie können wir dir denn helfen?", fragte er.

„Indem ihr mir Dokumente zu dem Mask-of-Death-Fall vor fünfunddreißig Jahren raussuchen könntet. Außerdem würde ich euch auch anderweitig einsetzen wollen", erklärte Shizune kurz. Kotetsu grinste etwas eigenartig, nickte dann aber. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wie etwas finden werden. Vor dreiundzwanzig Jahren hat es hier drin ordentlich gebrannt. Wir machen uns auf die suche und wenn wir etwas finden, dass du gebrauchen könntest, melden wir uns."

„Gut, dann wünsche ich viel Erfolg und wenn ihr etwas findest, wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich findet." Mit diesen Worten machte Shizune auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus dem Gebäude auf der Suche nach ihrem nächsten Mitarbeiter. Ihr Gefühl zog sie zu einem der bekanntesten Süßwarengeschäfte Konohas. Wie vermutet traf sie dort auch auf die gesuchte Person.

„Anko!", rief Shizune über die Straße. Die Mitarashi wandte sich um und musterte Shizune etwas skeptisch und zog mit den Zähnen ein Reisklößchen von einem Zahnstocher. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie dann ebenfalls über die Straße rufend. Shizune huschte über die staubige Straße, kam neben Anko zum Stehen und fragte: „Hast du von Ino gehört?"

„Ja … Und ich muss sagen, dass ich das recht spannend finde." Anko grinste breit.

Da habe ich ja den richtigen Riecher gehabt freute sich Shizune. „Ich werde in dem Fall ermitteln und suche noch ein paar Mitarbeiter. Hättest du Lust mitzumachen?"

„Natürlich, wenn du schon so dumm fragst! Diesem Typen werden wir kräftig in den Hintern treten!"

Shizune nickte zustimmend. „Genau."

„Wer ist eigentlich noch von der Partie?", fragte Anko dann, nachdem sie noch ein Reisklößchen genüsslich verschlungen hatte.

„Bis jetzt Izumo und Kotetsu", antwortete Shizune und war schon halb drauf und dran weiterzumarschieren, um noch den Letzten im Bunde, der ihr vorschwebte, von ihrer Aktion zu unterrichten.

„Die zwei Hokage-Laufburschen? Putzig … und der nächste wird wahrscheinlich Kakashi sein", riet Anko und klang dabei mehr als zuversichtlich.

„Nein", erwiderte Shizune und rauschte davon. Sie schritt die Hauptstraße hinunter und sah sich in alle Richtungen um, doch konnte sie nirgendwo einen Mundwinkel mit einer Art Senbon entdecken.

„Du rennst jetzt schon das fünfte Mal hier lang. Suchst du irgendetwas oder irgendwen?", riss eine Stimme Shizune aus ihren Gedanken. Perplex starrte sie in Kakashis vermummtes Gesicht.

„Äh … ja, ich suche Genma", antwortete die Frau, nachdem sie ihre Gedanken neu sortiert hatte.

„Der ist unterwegs auf einer Sondermission und das kann noch eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder da ist", erwiderte Kakashi. „Warum suchst du ihn denn jetzt so dringend? Außerdem müsstest du als Helferchen der Hokage Bescheid wissen, welcher Ninja im Dorf ist und welcher nicht."

„Das du auch immer alles so haarklein durchleuchten musst", grummelte Shizune. Ihr fiel Anko ein, als sie fragte, ob Kakashi dabei sei. Vielleicht war es doch nicht schlecht, den Jonin mit dem Schlafzimmerblick ins Team aufzunehmen.

„Ich suche noch jemanden für mein Team. Ich ermittle im Fall Mask of Death", sagte Shizune dann.

„Die Mask of Death ist wieder unterwegs … Ich habe schon davon gehört. Wer ist alles im Team?", erkundigte sich Kakashi.

„Izumo, Kotetsu und Anko", zählte Shizune auf.

„Du solltest Jiraiya als Spezial-Informant dazunehmen", sagte Kakashi prompt. Shizune zog die rechte Augenbraue nach oben.

„Er ist schon viel rumgekommen und vielleicht kann er uns ein paar Informationen aus dem Umland beschaffen. Die Mask of Death war seit Jahren nicht in Konoha unterwegs, was aber nicht zwingend bedeuten muss, dass das Umland verschont geblieben ist."

„Das klingt einleuchtend", räumte Shizune ein. „Das ist eine gute Idee … Bist du jetzt eigentlich dabei oder nicht?"

„Ich bin dabei", erwiderte Kakashi bestimmt. Shizune nickte schweigend.

Das Team ist klasse. Und Jiraiya könnte wirklich einen guten Informanten abgeben … Die Mask of Death sollte sich warm anziehen!


	3. Nacht

**Nacht**

Shizune holte tief Luft. Dann zog sie langsam das grüne Tuch von Inos Gesicht und Oberkörper. Sie sah ganz ruhig und zufrieden aus als würde sie nur schlafen. Aber an ihrer unnatürlich blassen Haut erkannte man den Tod, der in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

„Dann wollen wir mal", murmelte Shizune mehr zu sich selbst und betrachtete sich Ino etwas näher.

Sie scheint wirklich nicht das Geringste von ihm bemerkt zu haben. Wenn sie aufgewacht wäre, hätte sie geschrieen oder versucht sich zu wehren. Angenommen, sie hätte sich gewehrt und versucht ihn loszuwerden, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gekratzt oder gebissen. Unter den Fingernägeln und auch in ihrer Mundhöhle ist nichts Auffälliges. Ach, was denke ich mir zusammen, wenn sie wach geworden wäre, hätten auch ihre Eltern etwas bemerkt. Da das jedoch nicht so ist, kann ich diese These vergessen.

Shizune klappte Ino den Mund wieder zu und rollte den Obduktionstisch zum Waschbecken. Nach und nach löste sie die verkrustete Blutschicht von der kalten Haut. Wieder rollte sie den Tisch zurück und richtete die Lampe aus. Der Schnitt an Inos Hals war ca. fünf Zentimeter lang und zwei Zentimeter tief und hatte die Luftröhre vom Kehlkopf getrennt.

Interessant, so einen präzisen Schnitt bekommen nicht viele auf die Reihe. Entweder war es nur Zufall oder er versteht etwas von diesem „Handwerk" überlegte Shizune weiter. Am Schnitt selbst ist noch eine ovale Rötung. Fast wie der Knutschfleck am Hals … Shizune wich zurück. Was für ein Perverser ist das denn? fragte sie sich angewidert.

„Muss ja sehr schlimm sein, wenn du dermaßen vom Obduziertisch springst", zerrisse eine Stimme die kalte Stille in der Halle. Shizune wirbelte erschrocken herum. Hinter, nun vor ihr, stand Tsunade.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", fragte Shizune empört. „Du hast wichtigeres zu tun, als hier in der Pathologie herumzustreunen!"

„Ach was, ich muss das auch mal genießen, wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit zum Arbeiten gezwungen werde. Wirklich eine gute Idee von dir den Fall zu übernehmen", erwiderte Tsunade amüsiert. „So, was hast du denn gefunden?"

Shizune wandte sich um und deutete auf den Schnitt. „Dieser Typ muss förmlich Blut gesaugt haben, sonst würde man nicht solche Abdrücke erkennen können", sagte Shizune noch dazu.

„Also im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Blutsauger. Wir hätten in Batman oder so ähnlich taufen sollen."

„In so einer Situation kannst auch nur du solche Witze reißen …", murmelte Shizune.

„Hast du sonst noch irgendetwas finden können?", erkundigte sich die Hokage weiter. Shizune schüttelte nur den Kopf. Tsunade wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde nun erstmal das Dorf schocken und den Leuten erzählen, dass sie ihre Fenster und Türen verbarrikadieren sollen und dann können wir eigentlich nur hoffen, dass es diese Nacht keine Toten geben wird."

„Warum sprichst du in der Mehrzahl?"

„Unsere Fledermaus hat Blut geleckt und glaub mir, wenn er die Möglichkeit hat mehrere Mädchen zu töten, dann wird er es auch tun." Damit verschwand die Blonde.

Shizune biss sich auf die Lippe. Irgendwie muss man ihn aufhalten. Es hat sicher nicht sehr viel Sinn, wenn die Mädchen unbewacht in Zimmern mit zugerammelten Fenstern schlafen. Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen.

Unterdessen sorgte Tsunade dafür, dass jede Familie in Konoha von der erneuten Anwesenheit der Mask of Death unterrichtet wurde. Auf dem Marktplatz verkündete sie die Nachricht und später wurden noch Flugzettel ausgeteilt. Eine merkwürdige Spannung lag in der Luft. Ganz Konoha schien zu zittern. Wer würde der Nächste sein? Würden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nützen oder nur ein kleines Hindernis für den unbekannten Wahnsinnigen darstellen?

Schon früh am Abend leerten sich die Straßen und die Türen wurden fest verschlossen. Die Fenster in den Zimmern wurden aufs Beste zugestellt und verbarrikadiert. Wer die Möglichkeit hatte, ließ seine Tochter in einem fensterlosen, abgeriegelten Raum schlafen. Andere beteten noch stundenlang vor dem Schlafengehen oder schoben auf eigene Kosten Wache. Sondereinheiten durchzogen das Dorf auf der ständigen Suche nach einer verdächtigen Person. Die Nacht brach herein und verschlang das Dorf in tiefster Dunkelheit. Der Mond hing wie ein stummer Beobachter über den Häusern und strich mit seinem silbernen Licht über die Dächer.

In dieser Nacht waren sogar weniger Katzen als gewöhnlich unterwegs, da die meisten ihre Schützlinge nach den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht mehr aus dem Haus lassen wollten. In der ferne schrie dennoch eines der eleganten Tiere. Jeder Einzelne der noch wach war, hielt für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an. Nichts geschah. Nichts war zu hören, nichts zu sehen. Die Nacht blieb stumm und kalt.

„Schlaf gut, mein Engel. Wenn du deine Augen öffnest, wirst du an einem besseren Ort sein", hauchte eine leise, angenehme Stimme. Die Vorhänge flatterten im kühlen Wind und ein Schatten huschte von Haus zu Haus, von Baum zu Baum, auf der Jagd nach Blut.


End file.
